Huntress
by Narwhalnel
Summary: Castiel has been more and more distant and distracted lately and it's starting to piss Dean off. Where has the angel been going and who's Nest? Destiel eventually. Takes place right after they gank Eve in season 6
1. Nest

I don't want anyone accusing me of mary-sue-ness, but I have given Nest a few traits belonging to me if only to give her character a little bit more authenticity. I'm not going to say which traits but she's definitely not perfect. God, I have FF ADHD.

It started out odd.

Dean wasn't used to thinking Cas could keep secrets. The guy could barely lie about anything; he was utterly incapable.

But here they were, two hours after Dean prayed for him and all the angel was saying is he was 'out'.

"You mean with the war?"  
>Castiel pursed his lips, a millisecond expression Dean almost missed. "No."<p>

He looked at his friend with a serious case of 'what the fuck'. "Are you kidding me? Where the hell else would you be? I've been calling you for like two hours. We need your help on this case, man."

"I apologize, Dean. I got here as fast as I could."

He certainly looked sincere and Dean was helplessly lost when it came to people being so upfront so he just grunted and turned back to his computer and started to debrief him, not minding the way he leaned over his shoulder to peer at the screen.

The second time it happened, they were infiltrating a nest of vamps in Tennessee and had gotten caught. Dean was out like a light, being fed on and Sam screamed himself hoarse for the angel who showed up twenty minutes later looking rumpled and confused but immediately took note of the situation and started to glow. Knowing the drill, Sam closed his eyes and heard the creatures scream as their eyes melted out of their sockets. "What took you so long?" the younger prodded gently as Cas tended to Dean's wounds.

"I was otherwise occupied." Was the curt response he received.

Dean groaned and his eyes fluttered open. "You guys look funny…."

"The vamps sucked a lot of blood, Dean. You'll be lightheaded for a while." Sam sighed as he cut him out of the chair he had been strapped to.

"'m fine, Sammy." Belligerent as always, he stood and immediately collapsed into Castiel's arms, who looked at him disapprovingly. "You got a sucky sense of timin', Cas," he slurred. "Hey what color are your wings?"

Before Castiel could even contemplate an answer, his charge was passed out. "Thanks, Cas."

Even the angel could hear the slight disapproval in Sam's tone and was suddenly frustrated by it. But he wouldn't say anything. He never does. So he just fixed him with a glare and disappeared in a flutter of wings and the flicker of warehouse lights.

It happened again and again. Sometimes he wouldn't come at all, as if he could sense the severity of their situations and chose to ignore most. Over the course of two months they called him less and less and grew more and more frustrated.

Right now, they were in the middle of hunting a wendigo. They walked through the woods quietly and silently brooding on how they would already know where the lair is if Cas were with them, but he had ignored them once again.

They stopped for a break at around one or two for a small lunch of candy (Dean), power bars (Sam), and water when they heard a voice.

They exchanged looks, coming to a silent agreement. Sam grabbed a flare gun and Dean grabbed his pistol as the voice grew closer and louder.

"Cas, sweetie, sometimes half the fun is looking! It's so beautiful out. Besides, I've already got a good idea of where it is. Then you can help me kill it, okay? I'm still a bit new to this upgraded crap."

"You will do fine, Nest."

The deep bedroom voice that answered threw the Winchesters off guard.

"Castiel?" Sam called out in confusion.

The sound of walking ceased.

"Shit."

They heard them resume walking before they stumbled out of the foliage.

The girl was young, possible twenty. Her hair was maraschino cherry-red, held up by a thick black hair tie, and her skin was lightly tanned which only served to bring out her eyes, which looked amber in the sunlight accented by black liquid eyeliner. Hiking boots, shorts, and a Van Halen tee tucked in made her nothing remarkable. But she carried a flamethrower and had a police-issue gun holster.

She shuffled nervously and Castiel, emerging behind her, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder for a few moments before squaring up Sam and Dean.

"Uh…Winchesters, right?"

The brothers exchanged absurd glances that conveyed their utter loss at this situation.

"Who the hell are you and why are you with Castiel?" Dean grunted, gun still trained on her. She twitched uncomfortably and he felt a streak of smug victory fly through him at her obvious nervousness.

"I'm Nest. A hunter. Kind of. Put the gun down, please. Do I seriously look like I could take you and that moose down?"

She let go an audible sigh of relief when he did as she asked.

"Cas, what the hell is going on here? Is she why you've been ignoring us?"

At this, Nest's eyes shot towards the angel and her lips pursed angrily. His jaw tightened and he refused to look at her as he nodded.

His response was a fist in the face. His head barely moved and he heard Dean try to hold back expletives as he nursed his now sore hand. You would think he would have learned by now.

"Sam almost got gutted by a demon in Chicago! What the hell was so important?"

"I do not come at your every whim, Dean. You are not the center of the universe and certainly not the center of mine."

Dean gaped as if he had just gotten the wind knocked out of him.

"O-okay, but why all the no-shows?" Sam ventured uneasily.

"You simply did not need me. You have been hunting far before I came into your lives and will be fine without me."

"Well, yeah, but a text or something saying you're too busy would have been nice."

"A…what?"

Nest sighed. "Cas…we talked about this. The electronic phone letters. Texting."

"Nevermind that," Dean yelled, suddenly recovered. "What the hell are you doing with Cas, little girl?"  
>She bristled at the term and stomped her foot angrily into the dirt. "I'll have you know I'm nineteen, thank you very little. And Castiel is my friend you needy jackass, which is more than I can say for you."<p>

"W-what? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
>She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "When was the last time you asked him how the war was going? What you could do to help? Prayed for him just to have a chat?"<p>

The boys looked surprised, as if those thoughts had never occurred to him.

She nodded and grabbed Castiel's hand. "C'mon, Cas. They've obviously got the wendigo handled. Let's go get some White Castle."

They were gone, running through the woods.

It wasn't until around sunset that the wendigo was slain and the boys headed to a motel and checked in. While their fraudulent card was being processed, Sam had a thought.

"Did a young girl with super red hair and a man with blue eyes check in?"  
>The clerk eyed them suspiciously. "Yeah, they got a room. Why?"<br>"She's our cousin," lied Sam earnestly with an open and innocent expression. "My cell died and I forgot which room they got."

"112. You'll be 117."

They got their key and settled into their room, silent for a bit and heavy with this odd knowledge that Castiel had another human priority.

Sick of the tension, Dean stood up from the bed and headed out the door. Sam, who had been on his computer, closed his laptop and headed after his brother to see this chick who was so damn important.

They stood in front of the door for a few second before Dean raised a fist and was about to pound on it when Nest opened it looking like she had swallowed a lemon. "Was wondering when you would work up to courage to knock."

With that she turned and walked across the cheap carpet and sat down in a chair on the other side of the room, which oddly had two beds and on the closest one to her sat Castiel watching TV.

"Dean. Sam. I am assuming you wish for answers."

"No shit, Cas." Dean snorted and sat on the bed opposite his friend leaving Sammy to close the door behind them and take his place hesitantly in the chair opposite Nest. "Who the hell is she?"  
>He jerked his thumb at the girl in the corner and she glared, sipping her coke and biting her tongue.<p>

"She is a young hunter, Dean."  
>"Yeah I got that, thanks."<p>

"What he's trying to get at is why she is so important that you've been ignoring us." Sam spoke up when it was obvious Dean wasn't going to elaborate for the socially stunted celestial being.

Castiel sat up straight with perfect posture and turned to make eye contact with Dean. "She was originally to be Seraphiel's vessel. However, Seraphiel is unwilling to become involved at the moment and wishes to reside in heaven in a position of neutrality. I was to seek her out and give her protection."

"Thought you weren't up with Heaven anymore, Cas."

"I am not, Dean. Seraphiel is the commander of all Seraphim and ruler of Tuesday. He is beautiful and kind and teaches all the angels songs to sing God's glory. His assistance in the war would also be an asset if he so wishes to join."

They quirked eyebrows in her direction at the singing bit. "Don't look at me, I can't sing worth shit. Can only carry a note."  
>Castiel nodded. "You have damaged vessels in your throat and damaged sinus cavities from seizures as a baby. You would sing fine if not for these problems."<p>

She shrugged and motioned for him to continue.

"I found myself befriending her."

And that was that. The two men stared at him for a few silent minutes before Sam spoke up. "That's it? You befriended her? How?"  
>"Funny story," Laughed Nest. "It was because of you guys. You behavior confuses him and I can help explain the whys that would exhaust you to answer."<p>

"And how would you know jack shit about why we do what we do, princess?"

She shrugged and Cas answered for her which was getting annoying for Dean. They were so at ease with each other. "She is a low level empath. She has the unique ability to place herself in someone's position and understand all motives and feel on a very small level what they feel. It is mainly sympathy and an open mind to many perspectives."

She rolled her eyes as if annoyed but something told them she was slightly pleased to be called an empath. "He makes it sound so fantastic. I'm just good with people and problems."

"That's still not explaining everything."  
>"No," she agreed. "It's not. I am a Hunter but I've never really ventured beyond spirits and other low level beings. Cas here has been an insurance card in my training and a great friend along the way."<br>"Why the secrets, though?" Sam pressed.

"Well, Dean for starters. Castiel told me how he can be and I told him not to say anything. He would have thrown a fit at having to share the ace in the hole."  
>"I am uncomfortable with being referred to as little more than an asset in battle, Nest."<p>

"Sorry. It's how he thinks though."

The angel nodded his posture just a bit more limp than it had been previously.

"That's not true. Cas is family."  
>She beamed at the admission as if it was what she was hoping for and a spark lit in the angel's eyes, the corners of his mouth twitching.<p>

"So, now that you know about me what are you gonna do?"

They stared at her. "Well, I don't need to hide from you anymore and I'm not going to share Castiel. So you tell me what our next course of action is from here because you obviously have a problem with him hanging around me."

The unspoken solution filled the room like an elephant and they both scoffed.  
>"What? I'm not completely hopeless."<br>"You need angelic assistance to hunt a wendigo," Pointed out Sam.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I don't have a partner. From what I hear, you would both be dead by now if you hunted alone."

"From what you hear?" Dean stiffened and glared at Cas who gave him a level gaze in response.  
>"The Carver Edlund books. Almost every hunter worth talking to has read them by now. Word spreads fast after Sam and Dean Winchester crash a Supernatural convention where there happens to be ghosts."<p>

Internally the brothers swore.

The silence returned with force and Nest cleared her throat. "Well, I'm hungry. Dinner?"

They all shrugged their indifference and headed outside. "There's a diner up the road. We'll meet you there."

Dean whistled as he saw her get into her car; a '69 Chevy Fastback (blue) and then frowned when he realized she had said 'we' and Cas was in her passenger seat. He glared and got in, bringing his baby to life and peeling out of the parking lot.

Nest didn't follow right away. She turned to the angel in the front seat and smiled sadly. "You alright, buddy?"  
>His intense eyes met hers and she saw the barely concealed anger and the obvious discomfort he felt with Dean's behavior backed up by confusion as to why he was behaving like so.<p>

She reached over and squeezed his hand. "He'll come around. He sees me as a threat and he'll get over it soon enough."

His brow wrinkled. "You are not adequate enough of a hunter to be a threat to Dean. I do not understand why he would view you as such."

She laughed, tickled by his cluelessness. "He doesn't even know that he views me as one. As to why…well, I don't really have a relatable example for you except a child with a toy or friend that gets taken away. They throw tantrums, and I guess this is Dean's."

He nodded and seemed to sink into himself to contemplate. "Now, burgers!"

And she sped the entire way to make up for lost time.

She slid into the booth across from the brothers and Castiel slid in next to her. A waitress spotted the full table and came over to take their orders.

"Caesar salad." Nest shuddered at Sam's choice. Vegetables are her least favorite, even if a Caesar salad isn't all too bad.

It progressed to Dean ordering a bacon cheeseburger and Nest ordering a corndog and a strawberry milkshake for herself and a cheeseburger for Castiel, who had remained silent the entire time.

"So," started Sam. "Tell us a little about yourself."

Dean rolled his eyes but leaned in to hear.

She cleared her throat and fiddled with a stray thread on Castiel's sleeve.

"Well, I'm vessel to the right hand of Metatron and I have a mom and a dad and a younger sister. Used to be two but a vampire got to her," She was suddenly blinking a lot and focusing intensely on that stray thread. "My parents think I'm away at college and that she was just murdered. But it was your father that came to save us."  
>The boys exchanged surprised glances.<p>

"Karina died on the way to the hospital; extreme blood loss. She was only ten."

They shifted and Sam grimaced. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Yeah, well. Shit happening right? Not your fault."  
>They nodded. "So how did you get into hunting? Your parents?"<br>"God, no," She shook her head. "My dad's a CEO for some pharm company and my mom's been on drugs since Karina. Helps to be the wife of someone who owns a company like that. Anyways, I've been on the road ever since. Taking online classes at some college somewhere. 6 or so credits a semester and they wire me money. No idea I'm not actually at the college and my roommate couldn't be happier to have the place to herself in the dorms with it still getting paid for."

"Ah. That's handy. So no credit card scams for you? Nice. Nest is kind of a weird name don't you think?" Dean inquired as their food arrived. They thanked the waitress and dug in.

Silence descended until Dean repeated the question. Castiel snorted, surprising the brothers.

Nest smiled. "I was named after a character called 'Nest Freeman' in a book called Running With the Demon."

Sam snorted into his milkshake and Dean let out a laugh. "What?"

"Yeah. In the book, she's a magic user who can see these things she calls 'feeders' who devour people. They're caused by negative human thought and it's her job at the age of fourteen to protect the nearby park. A demon starts going after her and she meets a Knight of the Word but he isn't with her when the demon meets her. The demon tells her terrible things. He tells her that her grandmother used to run with him and play with him and that he seduced her mother, who bore him Nest. He reveals that Wraith, a wolf like ethereal creature, who had been following her around since birth protecting her, was a gift from him but when he tried to touch her Wraith tore him apart. Turns out her grandmother had spelled Wraith into protecting Nest against the demon as well. It was a good book. Good trilogy. She eventually becomes pregnant with a Gypsy Morph that could make or break the Apocalyse it grows up into."

"So you see the source of my amusement with her namesake," Castiel grunted, finishing off his burger. "A girl named after a half demon becoming a hunter and an empath."

"And friends with an angel and vessel to one of the most powerful angels." She laughed, laying her head on Castiel's shoulder for a few moments.

Dean shifted uncomfortably. "I…uh…I thought angels didn't do the whole touchy-feely thing."  
>"Just because we do not make physical contact does not mean we don't ever. Nest happens to be a very physically affectionate human, I believe as a result of being the oldest daughter raised almost single-handedly by her father and with a mother as gentle as hers. Her sisters did not seem to share her cravings for physical contact."<p>

Nest blushed and started chomping away at her corndog, nose crinkling when she realized it was just microwaved here.

"She is also a fan of the Supernatural books and was quite elated to find they were true."

Nest yelped and punched the angel in the arm, getting a blank stare in response. "Cassie! No! They weren't supposed to know that!"

"I do not understand. You never informed me of this."  
>"I figured it was common sense!"<br>Dean laughed, a little disturbed. "He and common sense don't work well together."

"Apparently!" She huffed and crossed her arms, looking out the window.

Castiel stared at her, startled, and looked at Dean with a pleading look. Dean shrugged and stole some of his fries.

"So," sniggered Sam. "Are you a Sam girl or a Dean girl? Or worse…slash?"  
>Her face turned red like a tomato. "Not in the way that you think," she mumbled. "You don't wanna know. Uh….yeah. New topic. Let's go new topic."<p>

"Mozart wrote a canon entitled Leck Mich Im Arse, which is German for 'Kiss my Ass'."

They looked at Sam in surprise. "Well, I might actually begin to like Mozart. Sounds like my kinda guy." Dean sniggered. Everyone rolled their eyes at him.


	2. Bar Fly

**OMG thanks so much for the reviews! I'm so happy Nest is getting such a positive response; I'm doing my best to make her un-Mary-Sue-ish and I think the Destiel will be slow moving but hopefully she'll prompt them into action soon lmao**

**Sorry for the wait and here's the next chapter!**

The ragtag group headed back to their hotel and converged once again in room 112.

Nest threw her keys down on the small table and sat down, opening a beer. The guys raised eyebrows at her before helping themselves to some as well.

Castiel stood as everyone found a comfortable spot.

"So," started Nest. "Am I getting left behind or am I coming with? Because I can do just fine without you but I can also be a pretty big asset, if you don't mind me saying."

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked cryptically. Sam shot him a subtle bitchface at his rude tone but didn't say anything and took another drink.

"Well I'm a fast reader and runner. I often get overlooked in a fight because I'm small but I'm fast and a damn good sniper if you ever need backup from afar."

Sam clicked his tongue and looked like he was mulling it over. "We've never even considered having long range support before."

"Sam…"  
>"Also, sometimes the monsters you hunt have some pretty classy taste club-wise and it would be nice to not plaster myself to some creepy old man to get in. Because some clubs you need a hot girl to get in."<p>

Dean snorted. "You consider yourself hot?"  
>She glared and crossed her arms. "I may not look like much wearing crap comfy clothes but I can be damn sexy when I want to be. It's useful."<p>

"Dean, maybe just for a trial run? I mean, we might as well give it a shot."  
>"Sam, no. We could end up getting her killed."<br>"Cas is here and it's his job to protect her. Plus, he'll be around more often. And long-range support sounds like a neat asset."

"Sam!" Dean scoffed in disbelief. "C'mon! Seriously? She's just a kid!"

"So was I when I got dragged back in. She's asking for it, too. Just temporarily at first, Dean. Nothing permanent."

Castiel silently spoke up. "If I may intercede, Nest mentioned earlier her usefulness. There is a small nest of vampires not far from here at an exclusive club. You will need to be a part of a couple in order to get in and she can be quite persuasive. Perhaps allowing her to prove this to you will sway you."

"Fine!" exclaimed Dean indignantly. "Fine! Whatever! When do we leave?"

She smiled sweetly, shallow dimples making their presence known on the curve of her plump cheeks.

She threw her hair up messily and made a shooing motion. "Now scram, the only one allowed to see me even nearly naked is Cas."

The door was slammed in their faces before Dean even processed what she just said. Laughter came from within (obviously hers) and Sam stared in shock.

"Hey, do you think those two are maybe just a bit too close?"

"Sammy, he's an angel. I doubt he's bumping uglies with a vessel." Dean growled as he spun and stomped down the hallway to their room.

"Didn't stop you and Ana…er…Anael." Sam pointed out dryly, unlocking the door. "Besides, one would think you would be happy he's finally getting laid."

"At what point in this conversation did it become fact that they're sleeping together? Drop it, Sammy. It's none of our damn business what Cas does with who in his spare time."

Dean opened his bag with such ferocity he thought he broke the zipper. He dug through for his toothbrush and went about his routine in a broody silence, leaving Sam to watch him warily through curious eyes.

It was damn annoying.

The next day was filled with nothing but sitting in Dean and Sam's hotel room alone with Nest while Castiel fought some battle sharpening weapons.

Dean was impressed with her knife collection. Some were huge but all were in wicked designs that seemed to serve no purpose other than ornamentation.

He whistled low and grabbed one that looked like it was made from bones. "Beautiful collection. Little fancy though."  
>"Yeah, my dad bought them off of a TV show; 200 bucks for around fifteen knives and two swords. They look pretty but they function nice, most of them. I like my plain machete any day."<p>

Most of the time spent after that was filled with television and sharpening knives. Sam cleaned their guns meticulously in the corner. Nest had to show him how to do hers because it was a newer issue glock that slid together perfectly. "Filled with hollow-point rounds," she had remarked casually. "My dad recommended them. They shatter on impact and can rip up a lot inside. Like its own mini shotgun."

"How many vamps have you taken out before?" Asked Dean casually.

"One or two. Though after they're dead I'm usually reduced to a sobbing mess. Cas says it'll get easier with time, but it hasn't yet."

"What'll get easier?" He murmured, absentmindedly testing the sharpness of his blade.

"Well technically I am facing my greatest fear. I was kidnapped along with my sister, guys. It was a pretty traumatizing experience. Cas keeps finding me nests to take out saying I need to face my fears but I almost never go."  
>"Afraid of getting bit?" Asked Sam, tearing his eyes away from his laptop screen.<p>

"Actually, no…I don't fear the biting. It's the drinking. I have this thing about veins. Those little tubes of life going empty and you feeling every bit of it drain away?" She swayed, looking slightly nauseous. "No, thank you. I can't even go to the doctor to get a shot without being sedated."

The room was filled with more awkward silences and small talk before she looked at the clock and realized the time.

"Alright, time to get ready." She reached into her bag and threw some clothes at Dean and Sam.

They started at looked up at her in confusion. "I wasn't kidding when I said 'high class'. It's going to be hard enough to get in without you two looking like backwoods hicks. Designer jeans and button ups. Get ready. I'll be in my room when you're done."

The boys exchanged looks as she walked out the door with her weapons in a bag.

They stood in front of her door and knocked. Dean shifted uncomfortably and surveyed himself as they waited. He peered over his shoulder at the embroidered wings and Latin script that was the lightest of grays on his white shirt. The fabric was thicker than he was used to; heavier and the designer stonewashed jeans were too soft for his liking.

"I feel like a goddamned monkey."  
>Sam rolled his eyes, looking comfortable in his black jeans and dark red top. His was just plain, no embroidery. "Shut up, Dean. These clothes probably cost a fortune."<p>

Finally, the door opened. Neither got a good chance to see Nest before she was walking away without word. Castiel was in there as well and she presented her back to him. The angel began to place a strange tape on her sides with familiarity as she held her arms forward.

It was then they both realized she wasn't wearing a shirt.

Or much of anything.

"Close the door." She said calmly, looking at herself in the mirror as Cas did whatever the fuck he was doing. The angel himself had changed as well, decked out in a pair of skinny gray designer jeans tucked into black boots. His hair was mussed more than usual and gelled and his shirt was a deep blue, unbuttoned with a black tank underneath. Chains adorned his waist.

They both gaped and shifted uncomfortably, trying to look elsewhere. Dean discreetly stared at Cas, wondering absently what else he could use those chains for before stomping that thought out almost immediately.

"Dude, my nipples are covered by nip stickers. Calm down. Other than that, it's nothing no one else will be seeing. Cas is just putting Hollywood tape on so my shirt doesn't blow off."  
>"What shirt?" Snickered Dean. Sam whacked his brother's elbow in annoyance.<p>

She turned her face and gave him a deadpan look. "The one in my hands."  
>They then got a good look at her makeup. Her face was expertly done with light blush and a bronzer under her cheekbones to make them stand out. Her eyes popped with two layers of liquid eyeliner, gold and black, ending in elegant double wings. Her lips were a deep rose pink. Her hair had been artfully curled and piled on top of her head like the statues of Greek goddesses, flaming red in the crappy lighting of the motel.<p>

Castiel stepped back and she carefully wiggled into her top, adjusting as best she could. The top was a halter and draped down her breasts in a waterfall of white fabric that twisted around her waist, dipping low into her cleavage and showing the smallest bit of her abdomen. Nest pressed her shirt onto where the tape had been placed on her ribs and they saw her entire back was bare still. A locket lay between her boobs and she wiggled, adjusting her short shorts. They were almost liquid, the leather shone so bright, and covered in buckles. She stepped into a pair of clunky black heels that brought her height taller than Castiel's and probably Dean's and spun. "Ta-da~" she sang. "Quite the transformation, right? It's the bronzer. Helps my face not look so kiddish."

Sam smiled. "You were right. You look completely different. Beautiful, even."

"You say that like I wasn't before."  
>"You were just pretty."<p>

Dean made gagging noises at Sam's compliments. Castiel gave the hunter a deadpan stare. "Nest is a beautiful human, Dean. I am surprised you are not trying to advance upon her."

Said hunter blushed and stuttered. "Well, uh, she's kinda…kinda a kid, y'know? I'm at least a decade older and she's way too young. Besides, if she's gonna be traveling with us then I don't want anything to mess it up."

Nest beamed. "Does that mean I get to come?"  
>"After we take out these vamps…maybe."<p>

She hummed happily and flounced over to hug Dean. She turned him until he was facing the door and she was facing Cas. She made eye contact with the angel and pointed at Dean's shirt, mouthing something and giving him a thumbs up. Sam gave her an odd look and turned to Cas to ask what that was about when he noticed the powerful being shifting uncomfortably and looking at his hands, face tinged with pink. He turned back to Nest, who just winked at him and grabbed her purse. "Time to go! Your guys' car will do fine. It's a classic so they won't question what we're doing there. Don't always need a BMW."

Minutes later they were all piled into the car, music blasting and Sammy sulking at having to listen to Zepplin for the zillionth time. Nest took pity on him and handed him her iPod with the clear message to plug it in. So he did, quickly. The iPod dock was still attached, after all.

Van Morrison's "Brown Eyed Girl" almost instantly overrode "Black Dog". Nest danced in the back seat, throwing an arm around Castiel to get him to dance with her. Sam laughed, looking at the angel's almost alarmed expression in the rearview mirror. Dean looked back and chuckled too, both trying to ignore the almost-bad singing of the girl.

It took nearly an hour and a half of driving but they finally reached "Mana" and saw the line that snaked around the entire block. They parked the car in a lot that cost more than Dean would have liked and strolled right up past the line straight to the bouncer.

"Nest Freemark." She grinned placing a hand on her hip and relaxing one leg like a supermodel would. "Party of four."

The huge bouncer gave her a sour expression before looking at his papers and nodding. "You're approved. Who are they?"

She grabbed Dean's arm. "My boyfriend, his boyfriend, and his brother." She winked and Dean tried not to give them away when she referred to Cas as his boyfriend.

This chick had some serious issues and Dean wasn't sure if he liked her style.

But it got them in and the loud music and flashing lights took over everything. "So where are they?" Asked Dean tensely.

She didn't even look at him, just kept walking up to the bar. They all sat down and she scratched the back of her neck. "VIP booth in the back just left of the dance floor. What's your plan?"  
>"Lure them out 'n gank them."<p>

"How?" She snorted.

Sam cleared his throat. "Well, there's you. Just…get their attention. You said you could, right? Dance for them."

She blushed, an honest-to-god blush after everything they had seen, and muttered, "Well that means I need someone to dance with. So which of you lucky fellas will it be?"

"I believe Sam would intimidate the vampires into avoiding you."  
>She shook her head at Cas. "You might be right. I would look like one of those girls who likes to start a bar scene and they don't want that."<p>

"So that leaves Dean or Cas," Sam snickered. "I vote Cas."

Dean made a noise of protest. "He doesn't even know how to dance! He's an angel for Chrissake, how would he know how to move?"  
>She smiled and giggled. "He knows how to dance, Dean. Angels are blessed with dance and song. They were long before us. He'll understand dancing better than anything else, trust me."<p>

Nest grabbed Cas' hand and turned to the brothers for one last look. Dean was grumbling and pouting and Sam's eyes sparkled with amusement. He winked at her and ordered two beers as she dragged Cas out. She could practically feel Dean craning to watch them, which wouldn't be hard. The night was still young and the dance floor wasn't congealed with people yet.

She was lucky the DJ had good taste. Yolanda & Be Cool's "We No Speak Americano" screamed over the system and she felt Castiel's sure hands on her waist, allowing her to use his body as a backdrop for her performance. She looked over at the VIP tables and made eye contact with an attractive young vamp and licked her lips.

She began her performance right as the singer's voice came over the speakers in spanish, doing her best to forget that this was _Cas_ and she didn't like him like that.

His hands slid down her bare back to her thigh which quickly wrapped around his waist and he dipped her, sliding his free hand down her sternum. She snapped up and unwrapped herself. He grabbed her hips and spun her around, her hands flying up to tangle themselves in his hair, dipping his head to the junction of her neck. Their hips moved in sync to the beat and her eyes never moved from the vamps. After a pause in the music they began to tango quickly, Castiel taking the lead and showing her what to do. She laughed at every one of her mistakes and surprisingly had fun, even when forcing eye contact with the vamp. She saw him lick his lips at one point and instead of shuddering she winked; it was easy enough to make herself forget he was more than an attractive human male who might just want to get into her pants.

All in all, the angel was an amazing dancer and she figured if he was going to be a socially awkward millennia old creature he had to have picked up some human skills. Apparently speaking with his body was one of them, even if the body wasn't truly his own.

The song ended and she hugged him, thanking him for the dance softly. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, the vampire heading over. She didn't acknowledge she noticed and instead asked Castiel loud enough for him to hear, "Wanna get me a drink, Cas?"  
>The angel's eyes flickered with minor concern and he nodded and left, all of the sensualized movements and expressions his body had before leaking out and leaving him.<p>

She did get to catch a glimpse of Dean and Sam though and their faces were priceless. Dean looked unsure whether to be shocked, aroused, or angry but mainly angry and Sam was just shocked and kind of impressed. Also amused at his brother's anger. But that had little to do with the dancing itself.

Castiel was sweating and sat down calmly. He became aware of the brothers' staring and shifted uncomfortably. "Your staring is unnerving and awkward."

"Where on earth did you learn to dance like that?" blurted Sam.

Castiel cocked his head. "Spain. 1940. And all angels are blessed with song and dance with which to praise our Father. It is the norm."

"And you decided dancing like-with the grabbing-and the-" Dean stuttered, face red.

"I think," Sam interrupted, shooting Dean a look of annoyance. "What Dean is trying to say, is why dance so explicitly?"  
>"You consider the way in which I conducted myself as inappropriate."<p>

They looked uncomfortable but nodded, at a loss as to why Cas would have no qualms dancing like that with what was almost a child in their eyes.

"It was the music that dictated the dance, not the other way around. Also, you seem to forget that we just sent her to seduce a vampire. It requires actual seducing and she is no child. She has succeeded." He grunted, nodding his head in her direction where she was dancing even closer with the vampire than she had with Cas, their bodies melding together. The song ended and she kissed his cheek and headed over to the bar, sweating and smiling.

"Get this," She cackled, sitting down at the bar. "His name is _Edward_."

Sam let out a snort and Dean rolled his eyes. Cas just sat there.

"Is he taking the bait?" the angel asked insistently.

"Look at the way they were dancing. Of course he took the bait." Snorted Dean bitterly, taking a drink of his beer.

Nest flinched and looked down, cheeks tinged with pink.

Sam glared at his older brother's insensitivity. "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"Ten years of dance when I was younger," She mumbled. "Anyways, Ed over there is inviting me back to his place and I'm supposed to tell you I'm leaving. Gimme a vial of dead man's blood and we'll head out in the alley way. You better get there fast because if he gets to handsy or tries to use tongue I'm holding you accountable."

Sam handed over the blood and watched as she spun around and stomped off, curls bouncing angrily.

"You have upset her."  
>"No shit. Dean seems to have a way with words and jealousy today."<p>

Castiel again cocked his head and stared at Sam. "Why would Dean upset her if he was jealous of my dancing with her? I thought he considered her a child."  
>"I'm right here, guys. C'mon, we gotta go. They're on the move. And I am <em>so<em> not jealous of Cas."

Sam shook his head at his brother's obliviousness and got up to circle around to one side of the alleyway.

Edward [Good God, why did that have to be his name?] had grabbed her around the waist and was leading her out the side entrance into said alleyway.

"Well, pretty lady…looks like you're in for quite the treat tonight." The vampire smirked and pressed her up against a wall. Her skin crawled in disgust and she smiled back.  
>"I actually don't think so."<p>

The vampire frowned, insulted. "What makes you say that?"  
>"I think you're the one in for the treat."<p>

The irritating smirk was back and his hands traveled down her waist to her wrists which he pinned on either side of her head.

She went in to kiss him and he kissed back vigorously for a few seconds before stumbling backwards and spitting the dead man's blood out of his mouth, lip bleeding from where she had bit him. "You bi-"

The insult was lost as she stabbed him in the neck with the needle, his eyes rolling up and him passing out almost immediately.

The boys came out of their hiding places in the alley and started to haul him towards the impala, intent on getting info on the rest of his coven.

They headed for an abandoned farmhouse nearby where, cheesily enough, no one could hear him scream.

They got there and Edward had started to stir so they gave him another dose and watched him wake up and realize the shit he was in. He was chained to a chair in the middle of a ratty-ass living room with two hunters, a huntress, and an angel of the lord standing around a table that held a bunch of sharp-looking objects.

They watched as the severity of his situation sunk in and he swallowed audibly.

Wordlessly, Dean grabbed a knife dipped in dead man's blood and smiled coldly. "Well, now, I think you have some information you're just _dying_ to spill."


	3. Bad Touch

**I'm so happy I got some reviews on the last chapter!**

**I was so spurred on with your reviews I just wrote for hours while watching Psych and Spiderman~**

**LMAO darkphoenix2345 believes Nest and Sam should hook up. What do you think? I honestly planned on her already having a boyfriend but maybe not. Thoughts?**

It took a while but they were able to coax the location of the nest from the vamp [an abandoned motel on the other side of town]. Dean then decapitated the creature and tried to ignore Nest's shaking and crying which was fine, since it embarrassed the hell out of her that she was crying about something so ordinary for them and left the room quickly.

"Are you quite fine, Nest?"

She didn't even turn around. She was just standing in the corner of the dingy rotting kitchen with her face in her hands and shoulders shaking from the strain of not making any noise.

She knew that Cas wouldn't know what to do and could picture his lost expression which almost made her giggle before she remembered all the blood and spinal fluid. She choked on a scream that stuck in her throat when a hand descended onto her shoulder and spun her around.

Everyone was in the room, not just Cas as she had originally thought. Dean stood by Cas, boots covered in blood, and looking a mix of guilt and irritation which stung. She hung her head and hid behind Sam, trying to pretend nothing was out of the ordinary.  
>She tried to speak but nothing came out. What was there to even say, anyways? She was a wimp. And she wanted a hug but was too afraid to ask for one so her arms hung limply and numbly at her side.<p>

So she started to stiffly walk to the door behind Cas to try and escape the awkward atmosphere and her huggy nature.

"Nest, it was you who told me if you want something you should ask." Scolded Cas gruffly before she got to him.

That got the boys' attentions and she groaned as Sam spoke. "What is it?"

"It's stupid and Cas should be quiet because of reasons."

"You are just embarrassed and I do not understand why."

"Reasons."

"That does little to clarify."

"For God's sake," groaned Dean. "What is it so we can get out of here and go to the motel? It's nearly sunrise."

Nest shuffled her feet and looked down, face burning. "I wanna hug…"

They could barely hear her, but they understood. The brothers quirked their eyebrows and exchanged glances.

Dean opened his mouth like he was going to speak but stopped, face scrunched in confusion and looked at Cas who just quirked one eyebrow in dry expectation. Shrugging, he stepped forward with his arms outstretched. "Alright come here."

She grinned through her tears and hesitantly wrapped her arms around his midsection, reveling in the feeling of arms wrapping around her shoulders. After a few moments, Dean stepped back, face red. "Don't expect that every time I gank a vamp."

She laughed and held her arms out to Sam who smiled and picked her up, her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. Almost instantly she was laughing. "I feel like Fay Wray!"

After she was set down she tackled Castiel, his arms immediately settling around her shoulders softly like feathers. She sighed and breathed in the soft scent of California with a touch of ozone that made her nose twitch.

Nest felt a thousand times better. She stretched and smiled softly. "Thanks, guys!" And then she ran out of the room to grab shotgun before anyone else called it.

"Why is hugging so important to her?" questioned Sam after she left.

"Nest is a peculiar human. Her mother showed her much affection when she was born and unlike her younger sisters she remembers her before the drugs took over. After her sisters were born, it became her job to care for them. Her father is also a very affectionate human. Strangely charismatic. It seems genetic as not many people can seem to dislike her unless she wishes them to."

Dean shrugged. "She's sorta growing on me. Could do without the tears, though."

"Dean."

"What, Sam? I'm not used to it. No good with crying. Besides, at least we know all she needs is a hug."

So they packed up and left to go back to the hotel to pick up weapons that had been too large to hide (like machetes) and change. Nest made everyone except Cas change, stating that she refused for good clothes to be destroyed and Cas was an angel who could mend his automatically.

Fifteen minutes of mostly waiting for Cas to remove that stupid tape from Nest and waiting for her to change into a tee (too big) and skinny jeans and looking for a Red Bull and they were on the road headed to the coven of vamps.

Nest didn't bother buckling up, just sat in the middle in the back and leaned forward, arms crossed on the seat in front of her and a machete dangling in her right hand as "Paraoid" by Black Sabbath played quietly in the background. She just sat there staring at Dean and glancing between him and Castiel, whose attentions were focused on the side mirror in which he could see Dean's reflection. Likewise, Dean kept glancing in the rearview to glance at Cas. Once, he made eye contact with Nest, who smirked and looked back at the angel and then back at the driver biting her lip and smiling like she knew (which she totally did. They were so obvious.)

"Alright, here's the plan," Dean said. "Sam, you're with Nest. You two will go around back and catch the runners. Cas, you and me are going to split up. I'm going in the front and you'll go in the front on the second floor. No dallying, just take their heads off. Ready?"

Nest nodded numbly and they took off in their respective positions. It wasn't long before they heard screams and gunshots coming from inside. Her grip tightened on her machete and she kind of wished for a second one even though she knew it was more impractical than anything. Sam glanced at her, slightly concerned and she wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed he didn't say anything.

What felt like an hour of silence was shattered as the steel door they were watching slammed open and a vampire sprung out, screaming anger and pain from a gunshot wound in his leg. Sam was on him immediately tackling him to the ground and struggling to decapitate it.

A female came soon after and Nest froze for a minute before taking out her gun and emptying her clip into her heart. The woman screamed and clutched her chest in anger before springing on the girl. Nest gave a half-yelp half-growl of anger and surprise as she was tossed to the ground, bringing up her machete in defense. One hand wrapped in her hair and pulled her head back and the other held her machete down. It was no use hanging on to it so she let it go and grabbed a small steel dagger from her left side and awkwardly stabbed the vampire in the face, the knife slicing through most of her mouth like butter. Blood sprayed in her face and Nest knew she sliced through the tongue from the choking noised and amount of blood. Quickly she kneed the creature off of her and grabbed her machete to begin the tedious task of decapitating her. It always took longer than she'd like.

She wiped her forehead and got up from the body and looked around. Only two stragglers, so it wasn't too bad. She had cried a bit during the decapitation but a lot less than she thought she would and they drew dirty tracks down her blood-covered cheeks.

Sam stood off to the side leaning against a tree watching her. "You'd make a creepy child murderer."

She couldn't stop the irritation that built up at his description of her as a child. "I'm small, not a kid. I may not be able to legally drink but I am an adult. Why do you say that?"

Sam nodded. "Well in the sun your hair just goes crazy and you're covered in blood. Also, your eyes look almost….almost yellow." He swallowed heavily.

She looked down. "Sorry. They're uh….amber. Brown but my best friend used to say they were amber."

"I like that description better."

She nodded and noticed her shirt. "Fuck! I love this shirt! We need to go quick if I'm going to save this thing! It's one of my dad's Journey tour shirts!"

"They why would you wear it?"  
>"Dean was bitching at me to hurry up! I just grabbed what was there!"<p>

"I was not. You were taking too long."

She turned to see Dean and Castiel walking through the door, Dean with a bitchy expression on his face.

"How'd it go in there?" Inquired Sam quickly.

"Fine, Cas got bit but he says it was on purpose to distract them with the smell of angel blood. I still say he slipped up."

Anger flashed across the angel's face but as soon it was there it was gone. Nest, it seems, was the only one who caught it. "It was, Dean. The female would have hit you with the cinder block if she had not smelt angelic blood."  
>"Yeah, whatever. You messed up."<p>

They heard a slight rustling sound and Cas was gone.

"You shouldn't do that."

He turned to her. "Do what?"  
>"Antagonize him when he just got his blood drank for you. Either way, it saved your ass so why be rude? He cares for you, Dean. You obviously care for him so why be mean?"<br>Dean looked annoyed at the assumption he cared and grunted out, "He shouldn't've gotten bit."

That was that. They burned the bodies and headed back to the impala, one angel short.

Nest did her best to calm herself but truthfully her hands were still shaking. Sam must have noticed or was just being kind because he offered for her to choose the music.

Dean looked like he was going to protest but his brother stepped on his foot, silencing him. She giggled.

"Got an iPod jack in there?"

"Yeah." Dean shot a dark glare at his sibling.

"Favorite song, it is!"

They climbed into the car, positions same on the way back as they were there. She pulled out an iPod touch and scrolled through her music before hooking the jack to it.

"What song is that? It better be good."

"Oh, shush, Grumpy. If you don't like it you have no sense of humor."

She pushed play and laughed as a voice spoke over the speakers. Sam laughed with her. "Really? The Bad Touch by Bloodhound Gang is your favorite?"

_Well, now. We call this the act of mating._

_But there are several other very important differences_

_Between humans and animals _

_That you should know about._

_I'd appreciate your input_

_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought_

_Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about_

_So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts_

_Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up_

_You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds_

_I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns_

_Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined_

_To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time_

Dean groaned and laughed as Nest and Sam screamed out the lyrics and started dancing like they were having seizures at the chorus

_Do it now_

_You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it again now_

_You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals _

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Get horny now_

They ended up listening to it twice before Dean turned it off which was fine since the other two passengers were giggling too much to sing because of the odd and somewhat horrified looks from people who were either A) Doing walks of shame B) Going to work early or C) Going home from work late.

"You guys are an embarrassment."

"I saw you singing along to the chorus! Don't act like that wasn't fun!"  
>Dean grumbled at her words and focused on the road, pulling into the motel parking lot beside her Fastback.<p>

He slammed the door shut and opened it for Nest to slide out. "Go take a shower of you'll get arrested for being suspicious soon."

He had a point. For a moment there she forgot how covered in blood she was. She winced as the dried blood on her face cracked and pulled at her peach fuzz when she tried to rub it off as she headed to her room.

There, she jumped into the shower with her clothes on and undressed under the slightly warm water that had too high water pressure.

She held up her shirt and began to try to clean the blood out of it, her jeans, and her bra. Her panties had escaped unscathed.

Nest was pruny when she got out but she felt refreshed and the smell of copper didn't cling to her anymore.

Slowly, she got dressed and then sat on the edge of her bed, iPod in hand and listening to her music softly. Sighing, she fell back onto the creaky mattress, hands on her face. "What am I doing? These are the _Winchesters_. This won't end well for me, will it, Castiel?"  
>The angel didn't show to answer and the music in her ears offered no clue, the silence in the walls swallowing her worries until she wasn't sure if she had spoken them out loud or thought them.<p> 


	4. Flightless Bird, American Mouth

**Sorry for the long wait. I've had a bit of a writer's block and I've been trying to figure out the main storyline for this fid; I kinda jumped in half-assed and unsure so I have a few issues to work out.**

**The wonderful **Brokenwings-Learntofly **has asked me about writing a fanfic about, well, this fanfic and I seriously screamed when I read that message guys. I'm so honored! Go and welcome her to [she just made an account] and check her out whenever it's posted! I know I'll be an apt reader for sure!**

In the end, Dean had relented. He made a show of it, like he was being forced but she saw the way he grinned when she made jokes at both of their expenses so she knew it wasn't all bad.

They decided going to Bobby's was a good idea; since she was joining them there was only need for one car and they needed a place to keep it. Plus, it would do Bobby good to meet her. And for Dean to check in on her story; just because he liked her doesn't mean he's an idiot.

It took three days of almost constant driving to get to Singer Salvage from Oklahoma. Somehow, Dean and Sam took it in stride. Nest, on the other hand, was constantly stopping to get food or pee or run around in circles. Constantly for them being every five or six hours. She thought she was being a trooper and they thought she was slowing them down.

Eventually they got there. Dean was still pissy about the pace, though.

He slammed the door of the Impala shut and walked up to the front door. "Finally!" He exclaimed. "We made it!"

Nest rolled her eyes at his irritability. Sam hung back and muttered, "Where's Cas been?"  
>"I don't know, I'm not his keeper," she snorted. "Maybe if Dean would stop worrying about a millennia-old creature long enough to pull his head out of his ass then we'd see him down here again. Or he's fighting a battle but it's been, what, weeks up there?"<p>

Sam nodded worriedly. "Would you mind calling him down? Dean was kind of a dick to him last time."

"Kind of?"  
>Sam gave her a look and she sighed. "Fiiiine. Castiel who art maybe in Heaven. Maybe not. Well he should shake his tail feathers on over here."<p>

"Always so eloquent with your prayers, Nest."  
>They both turned to see Cas behind them. Dean had already headed inside. "I'm not an openly praying person. Makes me feel weird."<p>

"Your faith is soft."

She frowned. "Sure. Anyways, we figured you and Dean should make up."

Sam nodded beside her, looking a little unsure.  
>The angel's eyes narrowed and his lips pursed. "Dean has no need to make up with me. He is perfectly content treating me as a baby in a trench coat."<p>

"No he-wait, you're still hung up on that?" Sam asked, bewildered.

"Oh my God, Cas, you're worse than I am sometimes. Just tell him you don't appreciate him babying you. That you're still an angel and he needs to respect that you have a thousand years on him so he can shove it."

It was so easy to forget how old Cas was sometimes that Sam started and then shook his head, wondering _how_ exactly he forgot that Castiel was still this ancient and powerful _creature._

Said angel nodded. "I will do just that. Thank you, Nest. Sam." And he disappeared.

Sam grinned down at Nest. "You seem to have a pretty good grasp on people. Uh…angels."

"Helloooo, _empath._" She said dryly, gesturing at herself with exasperated hands. "I don't know, it's just easy to understand someone if you have the right amount of information."

Sam winced at the similarity between her and Gabriel, nodding.

If she noticed, she didn't comment on it or didn't get the chance. He would never know because of the shout that came from inside Bobby's house two seconds after a rather sudden burst of dry lightning/thunder from not too far away. They both rushed in, expecting Dean and Cas to be in the middle of an altercation or for a demon to have somehow made its way past the iron foundations. Instead they found half of what they were looking for.

Castiel was laying on the couch looking ill while the coffee table lay in pieces, blasted to hell and a scorch mark in the center. Dean was the obvious source of the noise, arm thrown up to protect himself and thrown against the opposing wall.

"What the fuck was that?" He sputtered, obviously distressed.

"What just happened?" Asked Sam, voice tinged with worry and urgency. Nest immediately went over to Castiel, ignoring everything else in favor of whispering to him and smoothing his hair back.

"Cas came in and started talking about how I don't respect him and how he's a thousand years old and then he got this look on his face and turned around and something just…hit him! I don't know! He just doubled over and then he was on the other side of the room with this blast mark in the middle!"

"You guys, shush. Cas is trying to speak." Nest muttered.

As if realizing that the blast had injured the angel, Dean's head snapped up to Cas's form on the couch and he was kneeling beside it in an instant. "What is it?"  
>She shot him an irritated look. "If you'd shut up for two seconds I'd be able to tell you."<p>

Dean was about to snap back when the angel wheezed. "Gandiva."  
>"Ghandi?" Parroted Dean back incorrectly. "What's a peacekeeper in diapers got to do with this?"<br>"Raphael…has…Gandiva."

"Sam? Google is a thing!" Sam flinched at the worry in her voice, whipping out his smart phone [Dean had scoffed at him] and googling 'gandiva' as fast as he could.

"Uh…Gandiva…Gandiva….was a, uh, a bow used in the Kurukshetra war by some guy named Arjuna bestowed upon him by Brahman, supreme God of Hindu mythology and it made him invincible. Legend says no mortal can wield it except Arjuna and his son was killed in battle so no descendants. Also it looks like he had to give it back at the end of the war. It sounds like thunder when it shoots an arrow. Is that right, Cas?"  
>The angel nodded, face sheet white and lips pressed together in pain. "My true form…has been injured. I-my wings." He shot Nest a pleading glance.<p>

"Say no more, Cassie. I got you," Nest turned to the boys and a sudden thought wondering where Bobby was in all this shot across her head, which she quickly shook away. It wasn't important right now. Priorities. "I need you to leave. Both of you. Neither of you can handle his true form."

"What, and you can?" Shot Dean, irritated at the insinuation that she could and he couldn't for some reason, even if it was true.

She glared right back. "Yes, I can. I'm a vessel and before you say anything, I haven't been to Hell and back so I can and you can't. Besides, he needs to touch my soul to heal."  
>"Wouldn't any of our souls work?" countered Dean.<p>

"Yes, but I need to be able to touch his wing to complete a circuit so he can direct the energy there. Neither of you could do this. Shoo."  
>Sam practically dragged Dean kicking and protesting (screaming isn't manly) out of the house.<p>

Nest nodded at Cas and he released his true form.  
>Despite the confidence she had projected to the boys earlier, as if she had seen him before, she hadn't and she was scared witless. She wasn't prepared for whatever she might see and tried to prepare herself for it but she set herself up to be even less prepared than before.<p>

She definitely didn't imagine he would look like this. Almost human in shape but stretched out. His limbs were long, lithe, and his torso was so very thin and long. He looked so flexible and exuded a strength. His face was incredible and genderless, shifting between small features until she had a hard time telling what he looked like. His jawline, strong and so similar to Jimmy's, stayed the same and his blue eyes were bluer and pupil-less. She could drown in them. Atop his head sat a mop of the blackest hair, floating as if he were underwater.  
>Nest was suddenly struck with envy. She had always loved when Ariel's hair did that in the movies and even now made a point to play with her hair underwater when she went swimming.<p>

Ignoring yet another useless thought, she shifted attention to his wings. There were six of them, each about as big as she was. The colors took her breathe away; they were peacock blue and the larger feathers had designs similar to those she had seen on peacocks. The circles within circles that resembled eyes shimmered and she realized they were changing colors. And another thing, he was glowing. Honest-to-God _glowing_ with a beautifully iridescent light that reminded her of the inside of a clam shell.  
>She realized she had spent more time than she should observing him and realized also that, somewhere in that mess of observation, tears had made their way down her cheeks.<p>

She moved forward and immediately spotted the injury. There was a distinct hole in his center left wing that dripped golden fluids (she dubbed this ichor, after the blood of the gods in Greek mythology). Castiel walked over to her and hovered his hand over her heart, waiting for her to place her left over his wound. She did and then the pain came. It was all she knew. Her world was ripping apart and she suddenly didn't care that she was Nest or he was Castiel or that he was an angel. She didn't know who she was or where she was or care. She was an animal down to her genetic material and she wanted this pain _over with_.

She registered cool wood on her face and then a warmth that almost came close to breaking through the shell of nothing and pain but then the cold came and the darkness after.

She woke slowly, voices softly spilling over her. Everything was slightly sore and she somehow realized that the soreness was a construct to keep her body from going from that level of pain to nothingness in an instant. It would probably cause shock. Didn't mean she couldn't hate the defense mechanism. Along with the soreness came a sense of sadness she couldn't explain but chalked it up to missing soul juice.

The voices were Bobby and Sam. She heard a slight ruffle and realized Castiel was with them, too.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?"  
>"She breathing ain't she? She should be fine. Besides, mojo-boy here would fix her up if anything was wrong."<br>She could practically picture the look Castiel would give the eldest hunter right here; like a lost husky.

She let out a laugh but all she got was a sudden pain and a dry wheeze.

She must have been screaming during the ordeal that was healing Cas.

She turned over and realized that she had an impressive amount of blankets piled on top of her. A tan sleeve came into view and she tugged on it, not relying on her obviously lost voice for communication.

Blue eyes turned to her and he touched her throat softly. Instantly she felt better, as if someone had poured tasteless aloe down her maw.

"Thanks, Cas." Her face wrinkled. That was not her voice. "What did you just do?"  
>He did that odd thing where he smiled with his face and not necessarily his mouth, peering at her out of the corner of his eyes. "I fixed the damage you had received as an infant to your nasal passages."<p>

Indeed it was easier to breathe and she sounded less nasally. She felt both grateful and slightly annoyed so she settled for slapping his stomach with the back of her hand playfully. "Next time you decide to play doctor, warn a girl."

Sam sat down on the couch next to her as she struggled under the girth of fabric to sit upright. "You alright? That was a pretty intense light show. You've been out of it for about a day."

"Order me some Pizza Hut with extra cheese and I'll be fine," She grumbled. "And no skimping on breadsticks with marinara. I feel like you guys need to make this up to me."

"'You guys'?" Sam questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, okay, maybe just Dean."

"You don't seem to like him very much."

She pursed her lips and glanced at Castiel who, for the record, was doing a very good job at pretending he wasn't listening as he helped Bobby pour over some old books in Sanskrit, but his hand twitched as Dean came up in the conversation and she knew he was tuned in.

Might as well be honest.

"Dean's cool. He is. Cool care, cute, good music, and once he accepts you as part of his family he'll die for you. I can respect that. But he also kinda assigns himself to this role of caretaker which I find kind of arrogant of him and sad at the same time that he feels he needs to take care of everyone. He forgets that Cas doesn't need that or want it and I understand. He's struggling with trying to figure out where he fits in his life but it's just irritating how he's trying to push him away until he figures it out."

Sam nodded. "That's just how Dean does things, though. He's not too hard to understand, but you seem to have a pretty good grasp on it."

A deadpan look took over her features and she opened her mouth to speak but was halted by Sam holding a hand up. "Right, right. Got it. You guys find anything else on this weapon that Raphael shot at you, Cas?"  
>The angel looked grim. "Gandiva is a weapon of Heaven and it seems Raphael has suddenly found it. It has an aim that is always true and can harm creatures of a supernatural origin. What has been hidden is that the Kurukshetra war was filled with demons and angels handed it to Arjuna as a means of assistance. We were not allowed to interfere other than that. I need to confer with Balthazar to find a means for protection from this. It could cause great harm to us."<br>Nest nodded. "Sounds pretty bad. I hope he can help you out."  
>"You met Balthazar?" Inquired Sam.<p>

"No, but I still hope he can help. Where's Dean in all this?"  
>Bobby snorted. "Idjit's got eye envy and is out back fixin' up a useless Mustang. I'm Bobby Singer, by the way. We haven't met."<br>She smiled. "Hi, Bobby. Nice to meet you, I'm-"  
>"Nest. I got the low-down on you in the past few hours. Think I know everything about you now. Already did the usual tests while you were sleeping."<p>

Nest blinked. "Usual…?"  
>"Silver, iron, holy water." Explained the younger brother at her slowly climbing look of horror.<p>

"Ah."

A flutter of wings interrupted the slowly dying conversation and Castiel was gone.

She pouted. "I always hug him before he leaves. I didn't get to."

"Maybe that's why he left."

That earned Sam a well-deserved shove onto the ground. His protests were muffled by the multitude of blankets she then piled on him on her way to the kitchen. "I'm ordering pizza. Want anything?"  
>Bobby requested a meat lover's deal and at Sam's request for a Hawaiian she rolled her eyes. "Meat lover's. Got it."<br>"Don't forget the Hawaiian!" Called Sam.

"I will!" She shouted back good-naturedly.  
>Maybe being with the Winchesters wasn't going to be as bad as she thought.<p> 


	5. AUTHORS NOTEIMPORTANT

**I'm sorry for the wait. I had it almost all typed out but then my computer restarted and even though I swore I saved it, the file is missing. So I had to start over. I'm really very sorry for the AN update but I'm writing a timeline right now so this is kind of sort of filler.**

**Anyways if you want updates on my writings follow me at angel-with-a-tardis . tumblr . com and for insight that you wouldn't get otherwise I suggest following Nest's brand new ask blog at ask-nest . tumblr . com [just remove spaces]**

**More of an explaination: I'm mapping out the entire story right now up until a certain point and I plan on actually taking this down within two months to repost it as something else entirely. Meanwhile I'll be posting snippets and maintaining my nest blog so keep up there.**

**If you want you can pester me like hell and it'll probably actually work. Knowing someone wants to read it actually makes me change the chapters from bullet points of activity into something readable and relatable. So please don't give up on this fic.**


End file.
